


gimme gimme

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Doctor/Patient, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omorashi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, kind of, pussy omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: Jungwoo doesn’t typically see alpha doctors, at least, not since he’s become pregnant. But when his normal doctor is away, a very handsome alpha named Doyoung takes his place.and that very handsome alpha seems to take a little more interest in Jungwoo than he probably should and Jungwoo doesn't complain one bit.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 310





	gimme gimme

**Author's Note:**

> { happy birthday to my darling buttercup jungwoo!!!! 💕💕🥰} 
> 
> { **this fic is set in the world where _all_ omegas have pussies for reproduction purposes** }

Jungwoo has never been a fan of doctors. It’s nothing against them or anything and he’s never had a bad experience any time he’s gone either. There’s just always a lingering worry about them possibly telling him he’s got some crazy medical problem that’s come out of the blue even if there hasn’t been a single thing wrong since his last check up. Always more anxiety beforehand than needed and it makes his time at the offices unpleasant. However, over the last few months Jungwoo has _slowly_ begun to overcome his slight fear due to the fact that he fell pregnant and has been to the doctors more times in the last months than his entire life practically. 

The initial fear of having to come to the doctors rather often obviously wasn’t pleasant and it’s still not all rainbow and sunshines going now but he’s gotten used to it. There’s still that surge of anxiety that has him bouncing his knee up and down in the waiting room, chewing on his lip and rubbing his now more than swollen stomach to try and keep him calm. Thankfully though, he got lucky with a wonderful doctor that is an absolute pleasure to see. He’s a lovely omega just like himself and also just like Jungwoo, was pregnant too which made him feel even more comfortable to know that his doctor has experienced the same things he was. As wonderful as his doctor is though, he had gone into labor last week and can obviously no longer see to Jungwoo for the remaining two months of his pregnancy. So that meant Jungwoo had to start seeing a _new_ doctor.

So here he is, seated on the crinkly paper of the exam table in the oversized blue gown, feet swinging as they hang over the edge while he waits to meet his new doctor. It’s not the biggest of deals truly, Jungwoo knows whoever the doctor is, they’re sure to be just as nice and friendly as everyone else in the office. It’s just the fact that Jungwoo is going to be cared for by someone unfamiliar is what has him taking slow, deep breaths, his hand sliding along his stomach while he waits. What’s even worse is the fact that Jungwoo has had to pee since he was halfway to the office thanks to the wonderful cup of lemonade he had before leaving home. 

The knock on the door comes faster than he expected it to, making Jungwoo straighten up and scoot back slightly on the crinkly paper. Only moments after the knock, Jungwoo sees the doctor peek his head in. The sight of the doctor makes Jungwoo swallow as the other slides in the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“Mr. Kim Jungwoo?” he asks, voice a pretty tone, “My name is Doyoung,” the doctor smiles, his smile wide enough to show off his gums. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

The very first thing that Jungwoo notices is how _handsome_ Doyoung is. It’s definitely not the first thought that should pop into his mind but it is and Jungwoo finds his fingers curling against the taunt fabric of his stomach. He’s got jet black hair that’s styled nicely, hair parted slightly to the right and his bangs spread and laid meticulously along his forehead. There’s the smallest bit of almost nude eyeshadow that is dusted on the corners of his eyes, making the brown of his eyes pop. He’s got nice lips, thinner than Jungwoo’s but a wonderful shape and as he tilts his head down to look at the clipboard in his hand, Jungwoo sees the glimmer of what looks like a scar on the corner of his mouth. 

Jungwoo nods his head, letting out a small hum in response, too focused on trying to subtly stare more at his new doctor. His eyes are torn away though when Doyoung looks up from the clipboard, the bright gummy smile on his lips returning. “You’re thirty-two weeks along, correct?”

Again, Jungwoo nods his head, responding with a quiet ‘ _yes_ ’. Doyoung lets out his own hum, his hand reaching blindly behind him to grab the rolling stool that’s been forgotten by the door from the nurse that came to check Jungwoo’s vitals earlier. The handsome doctor takes a seat, one leg crossing over the other, the clipboard resting along his thigh as he makes little check marks and scribbles that Jungwoo can’t make out. 

Doyoung isn’t much closer but he’s close enough for Jungwoo to notice something. That something is a wave of his scent. It’s not very strong, probably not strong at all honestly, but with Jungwoo’s heightened senses thanks to being pregnant, it’s easily picked up, pushing past his own scent that’s always lingering in the air. The scent is clean, like a forest after a fresh rain storm in the fall. It’s calming, making Jungwoo’s body feel a tad lighter, his senses becoming clearer, wanting to pick up more and more of the nice smell. It’s a wonderful smell, the more Jungwoo sits there, watching Doyoung flip through the pages on his clipboard, watching his pretty fingers slide along the white paper. Not only is his doctor incredibly attractive but he’s an alpha as well. 

Jungwoo doesn’t typically see alpha doctors, at least, not since he’s become pregnant. Sometimes the people that do bloodwork are alphas or the ones that do those stupid sugar tests are alphas but normally intimate checks up like this are always omegas and betas. It’s mostly due to the little questionnaire that Jungwoo filled out in his very first pregnancy appointment, a set of boxes asking what kind of doctor he would prefer. And it’s not that Jungwoo has a problem with alphas, oh absolutely _no_ problem at all, it’s just unexpected since he assumed all the nurses and doctors at the office were omegas or betas. 

“Are you nervous?” Doyoung asks, drawing Jungwoo out from his thoughts. Doyoung is looking up at him, his head tilted slightly and a gentle smile on his face. 

“A little,” Jungwoo admits with a breathy laugh, his hands sliding along his thighs. “I don’t really like coming to the doctors.” 

“I know it must not be easy, especially with a new doctor,” the alpha says, his legs crossing and the clipboard laying flat on his lap. “I’ll do the best I can to make sure you’re comfortable, okay?” 

Then, Doyoung reaches his hand out, letting it rest on Jungwoo’s that is still lingering on his thigh. His hand is soft and warm, not an odd warmth at all but more of a comforting one. His hand isn’t much bigger than Jungwoo’s, in fact, Jungwoo’s hand might be slightly bigger than his. But the fact that he has his hand on his, makes Jungwoo feel so _small_. 

“I’m just going to ask you a few questions and then we’ll get started on the exam,” Doyoung smiles, his hand not moving from on top of Jungwoo’s. Instead, it squeezes it, his fingers curling around his hand for a moment before slowly sliding away, making a point to slide down his thigh some. 

It definitely is just a nice gesture, it _has_ to be. Jungwoo wants to linger on the probability of his new doctor attempting to flirt with him but Doyoung doesn’t give him a chance to, immediately getting to the questions. 

“Any pain lately?” Doyoung asks, his gaze meeting with Jungwoo’s, “Anything out of the ordinary aches?” 

Jungwoo shakes his head, “No. I’ve been having those fake contractions a bit but only a few a day.” 

Instead of writing down on his clipboard like he was earlier, Doyoung maintains his eye contact as he continues. “Feeling lots of movement at different times a day?” Another nod from Jungwoo. “Have you had any milk production start yet?” 

The question makes Jungwoo’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink, his head slowly nodding. “The other day actually.” 

“Perfect,” Doyoung says, “I’ll go ahead and check your chest too since you started producing.” Doyoung claps his hands together gently before he grabs the clipboard, pushing himself up off the stool, letting it roll backwards slightly. “Let me just wash up and we can start. I’ll try to make this as simple and fast as possible for you.” 

While Doyoung has his back to Jungwoo, the omega takes the opportunity to rub at his face, silently whining to himself because he shouldn’t be getting so flustered in front of his doctor. It’s happened a few times, mostly because exams are rather intimate and Jungwoo is definitely on the sensitive sides for omegas. It never was like this though, always being a complete accident, never because he was attracted to his _doctor_ before. Even Doyoung’s back is hot to look at. He’s got broad shoulders that narrow into a small waist. Thighs that aren’t overly muscular and obnoxious like other alphas but just the perfect amount of plump. 

Doyoung turns back around way too soon and Jungwoo is caught staring, their eyes meeting the very second that Doyoung looks back. While Jungwoo quickly averts his eyes, he can hear Doyoung chuckling to himself softly, the snap of gloves echoing through the room. Jungwoo doesn’t look away forever though and finds himself looking back up at the doctor as he walks over to him. As much as Jungwoo would love to cover his face the entire time to try and resist making eye contact with his hot doctor, he still has to be _polite_. However when he looks at the other, he finds Doyoung with his sleeves rolled up to right below his elbow, dark blue gloves taunt around his hands and fingers and there’s the soft outline of veins on his arms and Jungwoo can feel a small gush of slick slide out of him at the sight. 

“We’ll start with your chest exam,” Doyoung says, stepping even closer to Jungwoo. “Go ahead and pull your gown down and let it rest on top of your stomach.” 

Jungwoo does as he’s told, choosing to tug his arms out of his gown completely instead of attempting to awkwardly keep them in. There’s a rush of embarrassment that hits Jungwoo, a feeling that has him biting down on his lip, his back straightening, and his cheeks to turn a darker shade of pink. At this point, Jungwoo has gotten rather used to being like this in the doctor's office. Normally it’s his lower half exposed so having his heavy chest out shouldn’t be much of a problem but it’s making Jungwoo feel much more flustered than it should. It doesn’t help that over the course of his pregnancy, Jungwoo’s chest has transformed from what once was nothing into his rather impressive tits, his nipples big and round and the color being several shades darker, nearly matching the color of his dark brown hair. 

“I see,” Doyoung says before he even reaches his hands out. “Are you feeling full at the moment?” 

Jungwoo tilts his head, looking down at his own chest to see tiny little white dots scattered along his dark nipples, the contrast making them seem even darker than usual. “Oh,” he responds, “I guess kind of? I wasn’t really paying attention.” 

Jungwoo hasn’t been paying attention, his mind and body apparently not even realizing that his tits have filled up enough to start leaking. Not only that but the sudden attention to his own body has unfortunately reminded Jungwoo that he still really has to pee, making him squeeze his thighs together. The sooner he gets this over with though, the sooner he can not only pee and apparently go home and try to relieve some pressure in his tits too, but the sooner he can get home and try to stop fawning over his hot doctor. 

“Let me know if you start feeling uncomfortable, okay?” Doyoung says with a smile and all Jungwoo can do is nod his head for the seemingly hundredth time. 

He watches as Doyoung’s hands reach forward, coming closer and closer, and closer to Jungwoo’s chest until his hands curl around his tits. The feeling makes Jungwoo inhale sharply despite being more than prepared for Doyoung’s hands on him. The doctor does gentle movements, his hands slowly and carefully squeezing at Jungwoo’s tits, nothing more than a tiny bit of pressure. Even though there's barely any pressure at all, Jungwoo watches the way his nipples become wet with milk quickly, some even spilling out onto Doyoung’s gloves. 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung says with a soft laugh as if he knows exactly what Jungwoo is going to say at the sight of his milk getting onto Doyoung’s hand. Jungwoo can tell there’s something more he wants to say but before he does, Doyoung reaches his thumbs up, letting them swipe along Jungwoo’s nipples, causing a shockwave of pleasure to run through him. There’s a firmer squeeze this time when Doyoung presses his thumbs along his nipples again and there’s more than just a small droplet of milk coming from his tits, it’s several, some even turning into squirts as Doyoung somewhat kneads Jungwoo’s large tits in his hands. “Probably feels good to release some of the pressure, right?” he finally says, his eyes looking up at Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo swallows, fully aware that his face is most likely bright red if the heat coming off his cheeks is any indication. Again, he nods his head, his teeth sinking further and further into his bottom lip as Doyoung continues his movements. It feels good, way too good, Jungwoo’s well aware that he’s more on the sensitive side and even the smallest of things can set him off so this could be completely normal and Jungwoo’s just reacting differently. Then again, maybe he isn’t supposed to be enjoying the way Doyoung keeps pushing his thumbs against his nipples and rubbing little circles along them, like he _knows_ it’ll make Jungwoo feel good. It’s like he can tell exactly what will make Jungwoo feel good and it nearly feels as though he’s _trying_ to get a reaction out of him. 

“ _Doctor Doyoung_ ,” Jungwoo gasps out when Doyoung gives Jungwoo’s nipple a gracious pinch, attempting to keep his gasp as steady as he can, not wanting to give him any indication that he’s currently leaking more slick onto his thighs and the side of the exam table. What’s even worse is that Jungwoo can smell his pheromones beginning to turn even sweeter, a clear sign that he’s getting aroused and if Jungwoo can smell it, Doyoung certainly can too. 

“Your chest looks good,” Doyoung comments, his hands sliding away slightly, still lingering against Jungwoo’s chest but they’ve stopped kneading and playing with his nipples. “I’d say your milk production is perfect too.” The comment ends with a laugh as Doyoung finally pulls his hands away, admiring the way Jungwoo’s milk has gotten all over them. 

Instead of asking Jungwoo to pull up his gown like Doyoung had asked him to pull down his gown, Doyoung reaches out, his fingers grabbing at the fabric that has pooled along the top of his swollen stomach. Slowly, Doyoung lifts the gown back up over Jungwoo’s chest and shoulders. He takes a step forward, tilting his head and reaching his arms around Jungwoo to tie the gown back up behind him. In the new position, a position in which Doyoung’s neck is practically against Jungwoo’s cheek, the omega can smell Doyoung much more clearly. The scent is definitely stronger than it was earlier and Jungwoo is certain that it’s not only because he’s getting more and more aroused as time goes by. Then again, it’s probably just Doyoung’s natural reaction to Jungwoo’s increased scent, his alpha kicking up in gear at the presence of an omega that’s definitely more turned on than he should be. Yet Jungwoo can’t help but wonder, a little voice inside his head whispering to him that maybe it’s actually because of Jungwoo _himself_ that Doyoung’s pheromones are sharpening and becoming stronger. 

“Doing okay?” Doyoung asks as he pulls away. His hands don’t pull away completely though, a running theme that Jungwoo is beginning to notice. His hands linger on Jungwoo’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing along the loose fabric. 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo breathes out, his eyes unable to break away from Doyoung’s. “I’m fine.” 

“Perfect,” the alpha replies, giving Jungwoo that nice grin again. “Why don’t you lay down for me.” 

A whimper bubbles up in the back of Jungwoo’s throat at the question that’s more like a statement, a gentle command for him. Lay down for him, for _Doyoung_. Laying down on the table means the rest of the exam will continue and that means Jungwoo bearing his most intimate place for Doyoung. Despite the butterflies in his stomach that is definitely not his pup, Jungwoo gets a wave of arousal that makes his toes curl slightly. _Yes_ , he’ll lay down for Doyoung, for the wonderful alpha doctor. 

It takes Jungwoo a moment to get up on the exam table properly due to his size now. It works out though because Doyoung goes to change gloves and wash his hands and grab whatever he needs for the exam. By the time Jungwoo gets situated, he realizes that there’s a lot more slick between his legs than he thought there was initially, feeling the cool air against the wetness that’s spread along the insides of his thighs. He looks around, wondering if there’s anything to wipe himself up with, not wanting Doyoung to see him as wet as he is because he’ll certainly realize that it’s more than just his natural wetness. There’s nothing though, not a single tissue or anything nearby that Jungwoo would be able to sneakily wipe himself with. Even if there was, Doyoung returns to him far too quickly for Jungwoo to have even properly done anything. 

“Look at you,” Doyoung says with a laugh, his head nodding towards the way Jungwoo already has his legs on the rests that are on the bottom of the bed. “Already know what to do.” 

Jungwoo can’t help but let out a laugh at the comment, his head tilting to look better at Doyoung. As he parts his lips to respond, he lets the words linger on his lips, wondering if he should say what he wants to say, wanting to test that little voice in his head. “I know what you want from me,” Jungwoo says, trying his best to keep eye contact with Doyoung as he says it. 

Doyoung’s face doesn’t change much, thankfully the little it does change isn't into horror or disgust but rather a grin, one that’s borderline a smirk that sends a shiver of happiness through Jungwoo. “Oh?” Doyoung responds, a faux shock lacing through his voice. “I want you to spread your legs for me, Jungwoo.” 

That comment, that command, that sentence, is _definitely_ directed towards _Jungwoo_. It’s not a general statement, not one that Doyoung says on the daily to his other patients. Well, it might be but not the way that he said it, the words coming out much differently than they probably should. Doyoung has made his voice slightly deeper, his eyes locked with Jungwoo’s and his eyes narrowed at the omega. It’s for him, that command is for him personally and it makes Jungwoo suck in a sharp breath, nearly failing to swallow the whimper that rushes up his throat. The omega adjusts his legs against the rests, getting them comfortable before he spreads them slowly, the cushions around his legs keeping them from sliding off as the parts widen, allowing his legs to spread, opening himself up for Doyoung to see. 

Jungwoo doesn’t even have to be able to see all the way down to know that his gown has ridden up. It’s stretched along the very top of his thighs, the fabric pressing against the underside of his stomach rather roughly. The bed is reclined up enough for Jungwoo to barely see over his tummy, unable to see the mess that’s between his legs. He knows it’s there though and as Doyoung settles down on the stool in front of him, there’s yet another rush of slick that Jungwoo’s thighs twitch about, wanting to close to try and keep it in. 

“Mm,” Doyoung hums, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips, “Little messy today, hm?” he asks, his eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s again. Jungwoo parts his own lips, wanting to say something else but he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t want to just outright tell Doyoung it’s because of him. Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like Doyoung is expecting an answer and continues speaking. “I might need more than one towel for you,” he laughs and Jungwoo feels the fuzziness of a towel hitting his ass as Doyoung slides it along the exam table. “Lift your hips up a bit so I can put this under you.” Jungwoo does as he’s told, lifting his hips up the best he can and as soon as he feels the towel under him, he lowers down again. “Good boy,” the alpha says and Jungwoo feels his toes curl at the praise. 

Doyoung does a few more things, unwrapping certain little packages on his cart, getting more of some kind of product, doing other doctor things that Jungwoo doesn’t know and honestly doesn’t care about. All he cares about is staring down at Doyoung, watching the way his arms flex and how his delicate fingers look extremely nice in those ugly blue gloves. What’s even better is that the silence lets Jungwoo really let reality set in that his hot alpha doctor is definitely hitting on him. And honestly, Jungwoo wouldn’t even care if this is just how Doyoung is with everyone, he feels a static running through his veins, hyping up his omega that Doyoung is interested in _him_. 

“I was going to use some lube but you’re so wet I’m not sure I need any,” Doyoung says, making Jungwoo’s cheeks turn pink once again, “Let me know if you feel any discomfort though and I’ll make sure to make it better.” 

Jungwoo nods, his lips pressing together tightly as he lifts his head up a bit, wanting to watch Doyoung the best he can, suddenly interested in what they exactly do down there during his exams. The interest is slowly lost though when Jungwoo feels Doyoung’s fingers brush against his folds. It’s a feeling that has his legs twitching, wanting to squeeze together only because it’s way more pleasurable than he imagined. Just the tiniest of touches has Jungwoo’s head leaning back, bumping against the paper that’s still on the exam table, trying to keep himself together since Doyoung hasn’t even put his fingers in him yet. 

It starts off normally just like it did when Doyoung was examining his chest. Doyoung barely has his fingers against him but soon Jungwoo realizes that he’s definitely either getting distracted or something else because Doyoung’s fingers continue to slide up and down Jungwoo’s folds at a painstakingly slow pace. Normally it's a swipe or two to get any lube that has slid down Jungwoo’s pussy and then full two fingers in him and the exam begins but Doyoung is taking his _time_. He’s not doing anything in particular, not making any movements that indicate to Jungwoo that he’s straying away from what he’s supposed to be doing, but he’s certainly lingering far too long.

The thing is, the more that Doyoung runs his fingers along him, the more Jungwoo remembers that he has to pee, like _really_ pee. There’s a tug at his throat, wondering if he should say something, probably should ask to go use the bathroom before this exam starts but another part of him feels like he can hold it. The exam is never long, never more than a few minutes and Jungwoo’s held it this long that he _should_ be fine. When Doyoung’s fingers begin to finally press against him though, Jungwoo gets a little surge of pressure and he’s pretty positive his pup is pushing down on his bladder too, making Jungwoo whimper out. 

“Am I hurting you?” Doyoung asks, obviously responding to the whimper Jungwoo has let out. 

Jungwoo quickly shakes his head, his hand sliding along his stomach. “No, no. Just a kick in the wrong place,” he somewhat lies. 

Doyoung seems satisfied with the answer and continues to push his fingers in slowly, so slowly that Jungwoo tightens his muscles, wanting him to just come more and more in him. When he feels Doyoung’s knuckles bump against him, Jungwoo curls his fingers up against his gown, trying to grip at the fabric the best he can around his stomach. It feels good, it feels so good to have those fingers in him but the pressure is nearly _unbearable_ at this point. 

Before Jungwoo can even say anything, anything at all to give any kind of warning to Doyoung, the alpha curls his fingers up and that’s all it takes for Jungwoo to pop. The omega tenses up, his muscles tightening around Doyoung’s fingers in a feeble attempt to stop it all but there’s no use in it now. Jungwoo feels himself starting to pee, starting to leak around Doyoung’s hands and pool onto the towel below him. Jungwoo knows Doyoung feels it too, there’s no possible way he hasn’t noticed that Jungwoo is leaking around his hand and the way he tenses up around his fingers. 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung says with a smile, eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s, “Go ahead, Jungwoo. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

Jungwoo can’t even pretend like he isn’t relieved to hear Doyoung’s words. He lets out a groan, one loud and obvious. He allows his muscles to relax, thighs still slightly tense but pussy not like a vice around Doyoung’s fingers anymore. It only takes a few seconds before Jungwoo fully just lets go, allowing himself to release comfortably. Jungwoo doesn’t even notice at first that Doyoung hasn’t taken his fingers out from in him. He only notices when Doyoung twists his fingers a bit, making their presence known again to Jungwoo. The omega tilts his head, his hand sliding down his stomach, attempting to reach down between his legs to pull Doyoung’s hand out of him. Doyoung lets him, Jungwoo sitting up just enough to be able to reach Doyoung’s wrist, slowly pulling his hand out of him and Jungwoo can both feel and see the way he’s releasing onto the towel underneath him. 

It’s an embarrassing amount, he knows it is, both due to how long he’s been holding it and how much he drinks daily now that he’s heavily pregnant. Jungwoo watches as the towel becomes darker, fully attempting to absorb everything Jungwoo is giving it. What’s even worse is the way Doyoung doesn’t seem to react at all, simply watching between Jungwoo’s legs as he lets go, some of it even darkening the fabric of his sleeve and shirt due to the way Jungwoo is pushing, attempting to empty as fast as possible. Not only is Doyoung getting wet but it isn’t long before Jungwoo can hear drips and drops on the floor, a steady sound as the towel refuses to take any more, making it all slide off the sides of the exam table and straight onto the floor. 

Jungwoo lets out a shaky breath as he finally starts to stop and it’s only then that he realizes that he’s still holding onto Doyoung’s arm, his hand squeezing around it. Jungwoo licks at his lips, his eyes meeting with Doyoung’s as he parts his lips. “I’m really sorry,” he says shakily, “I thought I could-” 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung says firmly yet gently, “Don’t be sorry, it’s fine.” Doyoung stands up, his arm not making any movement to pull out of Jungwoo’s hold. As Doyoung stands up though, he can see just how wet Doyoung is. It’s not only just his sleeves and bits along his chest but his pants are wet too, the black color becoming darker along his thighs. “Let me go get another towel to clean you up with and then we can continue.” 

Jungwoo is the one to let go of Doyoung’s hand first, the doctor not making any kind of indication that he wanted to leave out of his grasp, only stepping away after Jungwoo has let go. The omega whines quietly, his nose scrunching up at how wet he is. Not only is he soaked from his pee now but there’s still an obnoxious amount of slick that’s lingering along his pussy, refusing to go away. Thankfully, Doyoung comes back quickly with another towel, a much bigger one this time and Jungwoo sits up slightly, ready to grab the towel from Doyoung to clean himself up. Doyoung doesn’t give it to him though, simply smiles at him before he tugs the soaked towel under him out, letting it be tossed into what Jungwoo assumes is some kind of linen trash can off to the side. 

Doyoung is gentle at cleaning him up. He starts at Jungwoo’s thighs, right above the knees, making sure to wipe under them and along them. He lets the towel wipe the insides of his thighs, sending little shivers in Jungwoo at his hand being so close again. He wipes him down with a smile, their eyes staying connected the whole time. Jungwoo bites his lip halfway through when he sees Doyoung’s smile turn more into a smirk. The alpha is slightly bent over him, one hand resting on the top of his thigh as he wipes with his other hand. They aren’t terribly close, not like earlier but Jungwoo can smell Doyoung just as well as he could when they _were_ that close. 

The alpha isn’t that far away but Jungwoo has an overwhelming desire for him to be closer. He wants to lean down and just be against him, wants to smell his scent more, his body curious about it. It’s slowly becoming stronger, Jungwoo can definitely tell and the stronger it becomes, the more of a want Jungwoo has for the alpha. It might be the pheromones, might be something else, but Jungwoo swears Doyoung is feeling the same thing. The alpha gets slightly closer, his body hovering over Jungwoo more and more as the seconds pass. Doyoung’s hand slides up Jungwoo’s thigh, bumping against the crease where his thigh meets his rounded stomach, it stays there for a moment before it begins to tug Jungwoo’s gown up some, allowing the fabric to be pulled up over his stomach a bit.

There’s a tension that begins to become more than noticeable between them. Doyoung however, furthers that tension, making it even thicker when Jungwoo feels him against his folds again. It should be the towel wiping against him, Doyoung not having wiped him up there yet, but instead, it’s his fingers, glove gone and bare skin brushing between his soaked folds. Jungwoo can’t help the gasp he inhales, his chest rising quickly, tits jiggling against his gown and Doyoung’s smirk deepens. 

“Are you ready to continue with the exam, Jungwoo?” Doyoung asks softly, his words breathy and light. 

Jungwoo doesn’t know how to answer, his teeth sink into his bottom lip, big eyes blinking at Doyoung, trying to read exactly what he wants from him. There’s definitely something between them, absolutely no doubt in Jungwoo’s mind anymore. But is he going to allow himself to give in to Doyoung is what he’s hesitating about now. Doyoung is staring at him, his fingers running up and down his pussy like they did earlier. Just as Jungwoo parts his lips to respond, Doyoung lets his fingers run past Jungwoo’s clit, making Jungwoo’s eyes flutter almost closed. Jungwoo’s hand juts out, wrapping around Doyoung’s arm that’s not between his legs. There’s no reason to grab onto him, simply the shock and pleasure that hit him due to his fingers hitting against his sensitive nub. Doyoung finds pleasure in it though and repeats the action, making Jungwoo tighten his grip on Doyoung’s arm. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung repeats and Jungwoo opens his eyes more to look at the alpha. 

“Please continue,” Jungwoo whimpers out, hoping that Doyoung understands that his plead is for what he’s doing right now and not that stupid exam. 

At first, he thinks his plea didn’t work. Doyoung straightens up some, his hands still remaining where they are but he’s further away from Jungwoo now. Doyoung’s fingers slide in him slowly, just like they did earlier, making Jungwoo’s brows furrow together and his lips part with an _‘o’_ at the feeling. They bottom out, knuckles being pressed against Jungwoo’s skin and Jungwoo can’t help but attempt to spread his legs more, his eyes beginning to become watery from the tension between them. When Doyoung twists his fingers in him, it becomes obvious that this isn’t the exam anymore. Doyoung’s fingers twist in him, his whole hand turning upwards and Doyoung’s thumb presses against Jungwoo’s clit. His thumb draws circles against it as his fingers begin to thrust in and out of Jungwoo. 

“Oh god,” Jungwoo moans out at the feeling, his body more than happy that this is what’s happening _finally_. 

“You have a really pretty pussy, Jungwoo,” Doyoung says, “So wet too,” Doyoung groans, his fingers thrusting faster in and out of Jungwoo. “I barely even touched you.” 

Jungwoo feels his cheeks turn a dark shade of pink, the pleasure from Doyoung’s fingers moving in and out of him and due to the embarrassment of how wet he got from really just Doyoung playing with his tits. Jungwoo gasps, his body arching slightly when Doyoung pushes another finger in, his hand resting on top of his thigh squeezing as he does so. That hand doesn’t stay there long, quickly grabbing at Jungwoo’s gown and trying to push it up over his stomach more. Jungwoo understands what Doyoung is trying to do and reaches down, helping to pull the gown over his large bump. 

“It’s no wonder you got knocked up, being so wet and pretty like this,” Doyoung says, his hand sliding along Jungwoo’s stomach, “You’re so big too,” he adds as he curls his fingers up in Jungwoo, making the omega moan. “You still have two months to go and you already look like you’re going to pop.” 

“D-Doyoung,” Jungwoo whines out, his eyes closing from the heat his cheeks are giving off and the pleasure of Doyoung curling his fingers up right against his spot. 

Doyoung’s fingers are _amazing_ in him. They hit all the right places, they fit wonderfully in him, not giving him a single tug of pain even when Doyoung speeds his pace up. They’re perfect, they're wonderful, they’re doing _exactly_ what Jungwoo wants. Doyoung is making him feel incredible, so incredible that he can feel slick come out of him like crazy, gush after gush, after gush just leaking out onto Doyoung’s hand only to spill over the sides to slide down Jungwoo’s cheeks. He can feel it starting to get back on his thighs despite Doyoung having wiped them dry already. It pools under him and the added lubrication makes it feel even better than before. 

Doyoung has barely touched him really, Jungwoo doesn’t think it’s been that long since he’s started fingering him, maybe it has, Jungwoo really can’t tell, but his orgasm begins to build up at an embarrassingly quick pace. The warmth starts in his stomach, quickly spreading throughout his body and it has Jungwoo rocking his hips down to meet with Doyoung’s hand. The alpha lets out a growl, one that Jungwoo can both hear and feel through his fingers. 

“O-Oh, I’m gonna _cum,_ ” Jungwoo squeaks out the best he can, “Oh my god,” he breathes out, his brows furrowing together, eyes becoming nearly too watery to see, and his gaze desperately trying to look at Doyoung through the pleasure induced tears that cloud his vision. 

His orgasm washes over him like the ocean angrily crashing against the shore in more ways than one. His body tenses up at the overwhelming pleasure before it begins to shake, thighs trembling, back arching, hand digging into Doyoung’s arm in a feeble attempt to keep him grounded and to make sure the alpha doesn’t go anywhere. Jungwoo feels his thighs becoming soaked, way faster and way more than just his slick. He can hear himself squirting, Doyoung’s fingers moving in and out of him quickly, furthering the mess on himself due to his movements. His squirt not only wets his thighs but the way Doyoung is fingering him, makes it come up onto his stomach as well. It splatters along his skin in all sorts of places, even darkening his gown that’s scrunched up over his tummy, Jungwoo’s hands moving out in front of him trying to stop the mess from coming up any further. Doyoung continues finger fucking him though, making Jungwoo thoroughly soak himself until Jungwoo can’t take it anymore and attempts to reach down between his legs to pull his hand away, his body shaking harshly from the overstimulation. 

“You’re unbelievably messy,” Doyoung says, his fingers sliding through Jungwoo’s folds, making the omega twitch at the feeling. “I just cleaned you up and you already look like you did before I wiped you down.” 

“I can’t help it,” Jungwoo says breathily, his eyes opening, blinking away the blurriness as he lets his hand slide down Doyoung’s arm. “Oh my god, that felt so good,” Jungwoo sighs, his body relaxing against the exam table, his hand running up and down his stomach. 

Doyoung doesn’t respond, doesn’t ask any more questions, or make any more statements. What he does is drag his fingers through Jungwoo’s pussy one more time before he lifts them up, pushing his dripping fingers against Jungwoo’s lips. The omega flushes, his eyes meeting with Doyoung’s as he parts his lips, allowing Doyoung to push his wet fingers in his mouth. 

“I think I might need to examine you a bit more,” the alpha says, his head tilting as Jungwoo sucks on his fingers, trying the best he can to suck on all three. 

Jungwoo nods his head quickly, his eyes closing a bit as he lets Doyoung push his fingers nearly all the way in his mouth, gagging softly around them. The fingers get pulled out, strings of thick spit connecting them for a moment before they’re broken. Doyoung reaches down, wiping his fingers on the gown along Jungwoo’s arm and Jungwoo doesn’t put up a single fuss. He isn’t exactly sure what Doyoung is insinuated but it becomes rather obvious when Jungwoo watches his hands grab at his belt, tugging it open and sliding it out from around him. 

Even from where he’s laying, even from the blurry pleasure that’s still lingering in his vision, even with Doyoung’s dark pants, he can see the outline of swollen bulge. The sight makes Jungwoo press his lips together, trying to hold back a moan, especially when Doyoung lets his hand slide over the bulge, giving it a squeeze as if he’s watching Jungwoo staring at him. Jungwoo’s hand moves up and down over his stomach, letting the fabric bunch up along the top of it, the feeling of his stomach being free of anything much too good. Doyoung doesn’t tease, he doesn’t take a hundred years to unbutton his pants or make Jungwoo beg. He pops the button open, tugs the zipper down, and steps out of his pants in a matter of seconds. 

“Please,” Jungwoo groans, his eyes glued to Doyoung’s cock that is tenting in his underwear, “Oh my god, _please_.” 

Jungwoo definitely shouldn’t be this horny, especially not after just cumming only a minute or two ago but Doyoung is incredibly hot and his cock is _big_. It’s so big and with all the teasing that Doyoung has done combined with his naturally higher sex drive since becoming pregnant, Jungwoo _needs_ it and he’s past the point of worrying about embarrassing himself. 

“Take your legs out,” Doyoung says, his head nodding to Jungwoo’s legs that are still up on the leg rests. “And scoot down to the end.” 

It takes a concerningly fast amount of time for Jungwoo to do exactly what Doyoung wants. Thankfully by that time, Doyoung has rid himself of his underwear and has one hand around his cock, stroking it slowly as he watches Jungwoo. With Doyoung’s underwear off and his cock fully out, Jungwoo gets the strongest waves of his pheromones. It’s so intense, so potent that Jungwoo feels like the room is spinning for several seconds as his body takes it all in. He only is broken out of his little spell when Doyoung’s hands grab at his thighs, spreading them in the way that he wants them. 

“You’re so sexy,” Doyoung groans, his hands sliding along the backsides of Jungwoo’s thighs. “The second I saw you, I knew I wanted you.” 

What once was confusion and embarrassment about how Jungwoo was being affected by Doyoung, is now turned into frustration and anger, knowing that the alpha was already interested in him from the beginning. They could have skipped the teasing, skipped everything and just gone straight to here, straight to what they both truly want. Though Jungwoo doesn’t regret any of this, nothing at all, even if the build up was frustrating it was _worth_ it in a way. 

“Let me take care of you,” the alpha says in the sweetest way, “Let alpha give you something you probably haven’t had in a while, hm?” Doyoung says, his hand reaching up to slide along Jungwoo’s neck, the omega tilting his head to allow the other to run his fingers along, knowing very well what Doyoung is referring to and happily showing off his neck that’s bare of any marks. “You probably haven’t had an alpha since you got knocked up, am I right?” Jungwoo bites down on his lip, nodding his head quickly. “Then let me give you what you need, Jungwoo.” 

Like his fingers, Doyoung takes his time to rub his cock along Jungwoo’s pussy. He drags it up and down slowly, occasionally pushing the tip in just enough to make Jungwoo suck in a breath before he pulls it out, all with that smirk on his face. It doesn’t last nearly as long though and soon, Doyoung is sinking into him and Jungwoo’s eyes roll back, his back arching and his lips parting to let out a moan. Doyoung is wonderfully big, filling him out just how he wants to be, just how his body needs. He lingers there for a moment or two, his hands running up and down Jungwoo’s thighs, allowing him to adjust if he needs to. 

Then there’s like a switch that flips on in Doyoung because his thrusts don’t reflect his soft spoken words. His thrusts are rough and fast and Jungwoo is in _love_. They make his entire body move with every slap of their skin together, every push of his hips, every time his cock bottoms out in Jungwoo. The omega gasps out moan after moan, whimper after whimper, his hands trying to find purchase onto something because it’s so good that he feels like he might float away. Doyoung’s hands slide up along his stomach once he pulls Jungwoo’s hips down closer to the edge of the exam table, almost too much. Jungwoo’s hands immediately grab at Doyoung’s wrists, holding onto him like his life depends on it as he fucks him. 

“How many babies did that alpha knock you up with?” Doyoung asks, his voice heavy and deeper than before. 

“J-Just one,” Jungwoo whimpers, his eyes beginning to fill with pleasure induced tears when Doyoung shifts his hips and angles his cock just right. 

“One?” Doyoung raises his eyebrow, his hands coming to meet in the middle of Jungwoo’s tummy. “That’s a real shame,” the alpha says with a click of his tongue, “I bet you’d look really good with a whole litter in you.” 

“O-Oh,” the omega says, feeling his entire body flush at the thought. 

Doyoung shifts, letting his body lean over Jungwoo more, so close that his lips are practically against his ear. “You should let me knock you up with more,” he says roughly, his voice slightly shaky due to his thrusts, “You’re so fertile, Jungwoo. I can tell.” Then Doyoung presses his lips flush against Jungwoo’s ear, his breath tickling his skin and Jungwoo lets out a whine before he can even say anything else. “Let me breed you, let me give you a nice big litter of pups like you deserve to have.” 

“Please,” Jungwoo whimpers, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper as Doyoung lets his lips curl into a smirk against his ear. “Please, please, _please_ , Doyoung.” 

His voice comes out hoarse, trying to get out as many pleads and begs as he can to be bred. It’s a filthy thought, wanting to be bred while he’s already seven months pregnant with some random alpha’s pup, an alpha that Jungwoo had half haphazardly hooked up with for fun. He knows it probably makes him sound terrible, begging his doctor to fuck more babies into him as if it were even possible but Jungwoo wants to _make_ it possible. He’s never even thought of having more than one pup, never even imagined that his body could take it, yet Doyoung’s words make him want to take as many as he can give him, want to make him be as big as possible to show off that he’s as fertile as Doyoung says he is.

Their position doesn’t last long, Doyoung straightens out, his hands tugging at Jungwoo’s gown. He tugs and pulls until the fabric slides down over Jungwoo’s chest, making his tits pop out. Jungwoo looks down, watching as they bounce and jiggle with every rough thrust into him. He lets out a shaky whimper as he sees how milky his nipples are. It’s more than earlier, way more, and with the fabric pushed down now, Jungwoo can see how bead after bead is forming on his nipple, getting so big it slides down the underside of his tit, melting down into the fabric of the gown. 

Doyoung lets one hand cup at Jungwoo’s tit, giving it a more than gracious squeeze and Jungwoo watches the way milk squirts from his nipple in more than one thin stream, white splattering along Doyoung’s arm. The alpha seems to get just as much pleasure as Jungwoo does from it, a loud growl echoing throughout the room and Doyoung repeats the action again and again, and again. 

“Such a handsome omega,” Doyoung moans, his hands sliding down from Jungwoo’s chest to find purchase on his hips. “Can’t wait to knot you and breed you.” 

The combination of Doyoung’s promise to breed Jungwoo, the way the room is filled with wet, filthy sounds all due to how soaked Jungwoo is, and the fact that Jungwoo can feel Doyoung’s knot beginning to form on the base of his cock, is all it takes for Jungwoo’s orgasm to hit him. There isn’t an intense build up like his previous orgasm. There’s a tiny bit, enough for him to realize it’s happening and then it hits him faster than he can even really grasp. His body tightens as much as he can around Doyoung’s big cock that’s fully seated in him. His thighs threaten to close around Doyoung, only being stopped by his body in the way. His back arches and he can feel milk beginning to leak out of his heavy tits, feeling as though there’s streams and streams of milk running down his tits as he orgasms. The wetness is just as much, perhaps even more this time because Doyoung actually pulls out, allowing Jungwoo to squirt all over his cock, a steady stream right onto it. 

“Good boy,” Doyoung groans, “Yeah, soak my cock just like that, baby.” 

Jungwoo whines, his body trembling much harsher than before and he’s not even truly done orgasming before Doyoung pushes his cock back in him, making Jungwoo gasp out loudly, hands hitting at the exam table underneath him in shock. The thrusts start back up as if they’ve never stopped, Doyoung resuming his previous rhythm. They were powerful and pleasurable before but now they’re even more intense and Jungwoo feels like he’s going to explode because it’s almost too much for him to handle. Not only that but Doyoung’s knot is growing quickly, getting harder and harder to tug out with every few thrusts and as intense as it is, Jungwoo desperately wants him to fuck him harder so his knot can stick in him. 

“F-Fuck,” Jungwoo gasps out, his hands grabbing at his stomach, attempting to keep it from jiggling too much. “Oh god, please knot me.” 

“Yeah? You want it?” Doyoung teases, a playful smirk pulling his lips up, contrasting with his sweaty forehead and hair that’s gotten messy. 

“ _Mhm_ ,” Jungwoo whines, his lips pressing tightly together and his brows furrowed so roughly they almost touch at the sudden extra surge of pleasure running through him at the realization that he's about to get knotted, something he hasn't had in months. 

It only takes one, two, three, more thrusts before the knot bumps against the rim of Jungwoo’s pussy, not wanting to go in. Doyoung doesn’t pause for a moment though and pulls his cock out almost all the way before thrusting forward harshly, enough for his knot to pop in Jungwoo fully. It’s a stretch, a big one that comes with a sting of pain but it’s quickly washed away with pleasure, an intense feeling that Jungwoo can only get when being knotted, the feeling being like nothing he can compare it to. Along with the knot, Doyoung cums too, his cock throbbing in him and Jungwoo can feel the warmth begin to fill him up, making his body relax happily on the exam table. 

They stay like that for several minutes in silence, both of them trying to come down peacefully from the whole thing. Jungwoo is the first one to break the silence though, his hands coming up to cover his face and giggles being pushed past his lips. Doyoung seems to find comfort in Jungwoo’s laughs and joins him, his hand sliding up Jungwoo’s stomach. 

“Did that really just happen?” Jungwoo says, spreading his fingers to peek at Doyoung. 

“If it didn’t, this is one hell of a dream,” Doyoung responds, his lips curling into a smile. 

“Oh gosh,” Jungwoo whines when he finally drops his hands from his face, his gaze looking down at his chest. “I’m a mess.” Slowly, his hands reach down, cupping at his wet, milky, tits, squeezing them together gently only to have more milk add to his already wet skin. 

“You’ve been a mess this whole time,” the alpha teases, “You’ve completely soaked yourself and you’ve practically flooded the room with how much you’ve peed and squirted,” Doyoung adds and it makes Jungwoo bite down on his lip, head tilting trying to look down at the mess on the floor. He lets out the tiniest of an embarrassment induced whimper when he sees some of his mess glistening on the floor. “Speaking of, you should go again while we’re knotted. I feel like it’s going to take a bit to go down,” Doyoung hums. 

Jungwoo blinks, his cheeks that had finally gone back to normal color turning a delicate shade of pink again. “Are you sure?” I don’t want to-”

“It’s fine,” Doyoung laughs, “What did I say before? I don’t mind. Besides, I read your file and I know you’ve been having trouble holding your bladder,” the other says, his hand moving along Jungwoo’s stomach in a soothing manner.

The omega whines, his hands coming up to cover at his face again, this time in embarrassment more than anything. It’s true and the more they sit there, the more the sensation begins to build up again, both from the natural feeling to go after sex and the way he’s certain his pup has moved to rest along his bladder. Jungwoo takes a few deep breaths, suddenly more nervous about the whole thing than he was before, though he’s not as close to bursting as he was but still, Doyoung is giving him _permission_ to do it and for some reason that sends all sorts of tingly nerves throughout Jungwoo’s body. It takes a few shifts, Jungwoo’s hips adjusting to be more comfortable, his legs spreading a bit more, and his hands grip at his bunched up gown that’s resting in the space between his chest and his stomach. 

It starts off much slower than it did before, Jungwoo quickly tightening his muscles at the feeling of him beginning to leak around Doyoung. The alpha lets out a laugh, his hand continuing to rub along Jungwoo’s stomach, sliding all the way down to his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze to tell him to continue. It gets more comfortable and soon Jungwoo is letting out a pleasant sigh, his own hand moving down to his tummy to slide up and down along it, his lips pursed into a pout as he lets out the softest of whimpers. It’s definitely not as much but without a towel underneath him, there begins to be a decent sized little pool under Jungwoo and it quickly builds and builds until it slides down the sides of the exam table, dripping quickly into the already existing mess on the linoleum floor. 

“Feel good?” Doyoung asks with a smile. 

Jungwoo eagerly nods, not being able to deny the little tingles of pleasure that’s replaced those nerves. It also doesn’t help that he can feel Doyoung’s cock twitching in him too, the alpha obviously responding to the situation as well. “Yeah,” Jungwoo admits happily, not realizing how full he actually was. 

They linger in comforting silence for some time, both of them trying to relax and come down from the high of what they’ve just done. The comfort doesn’t last long though and soon reality begins to hit Jungwoo. 

“Wait,” he says, his eyes widening a bit. “This is like probably really bad right? What we just did? Aren’t you going to get fired now or something?” 

Doyoung tilts his head, his lips pursing out only for a moment before he shrugs. “I run my own private practice and I’m technically only here because your old doctor is my best friend and he asked me to take over caring for you.” The alpha slides his hand along Jungwoo’s stomach, sending shivers up Jungwoo’s spine. “So as long as you’re okay that we did this, then..” 

Jungwoo feels his cheeks turn a dark red, so dark that Jungwoo lifts his hands up to cover his face again, letting out a whine. He sighs, sliding his hands down his face as he looks up at Doyoung. “This is really not who I am,” Jungwoo quickly admits, “I mean I know it probably doesn’t seem like that since you know,” he pauses, “I don’t have an alpha and I’m pregnant but,” his lips purse out into a big pout as he looks up at Doyoung. “You’re really attractive and you’re right it’s been so long and-” 

“Hey,” Doyoung says, his hand reaching forward to cup at Jungwoo’s cheek, “You don’t have to justify it.” Doyoung lets his thumb brush against Jungwoo’s cheek, drawing little random shapes along the apple of his cheek. “I’m not like this either and if it makes you feel any better, you’re the first and only patient I’ve ever done anything sexual with.” Doyoung tilts his head, his fingers tracing along Jungwoo’s jaw, “Maybe it’s a little sudden in a weird way but I’d definitely like to get to know you too,” Doyoung smiles, “I’ve heard really wonderful things about you.”

It does make Jungwoo feel better. It makes him feel _special_ , makes him feel like he’s wanted despite being nearly about to pop with some random alpha’s pup, a concept that’s typically not looked at normally in a positive light. “Okay,” Jungwoo breathes out, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he nods his head quickly. 

“I guess I should also probably really do that exam too,” the alpha laughs, his hand sliding off of Jungwoo’s cheek to run through his hair. “That’s pretty important.” 

“If you have to,” Jungwoo says playfully, fully knowing that Doyoung is right. 

“I’ll be good,” Doyoung says with a smile. 

“It’s okay if you’re not,” Jungwoo giggles, his tongue sticking out between his teeth, “I’m pretty sensitive so I’ll probably get worked up anyways.” 

Doyoung lets out a groan, his hand rubbing at his face, “Later,” he says firmly, his finger wiggling at Jungwoo. “Though you’re incredibly sexy and it’s going to be really hard to resist you.” He lets his hands land on Jungwoo's stomach again, letting them run up the large bump like he's done at least a dozen times already. The sensation sends little pulses of hot excitement running through him, realizing that this isn't going to be a one time thing. 

“Later,” Jungwoo repeats firmly yet happily, his hands curling up against his chest and a giggle falling from his lips. “Later, _Doctor Doyoung_.”

**Author's Note:**

> { { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
